The present invention relates to an apparatus and process for applying lap siding.
In applying lap siding to a structure, a first course is applied to the base of the wall of the structure. The first course is carefully leveled since succeeding courses are attached with their bases separated by a given distance, the distance being selected so that the boards will overlap each other. Each course is mounted by sight, and, therefore, often produces uneven variations between the courses or within a course itself.
Attempts have been made to use mechanical devices to correct the problems that arise using sight for mounting. Some such devices are cumbersome and/or complex, and some can cause damage to the lap siding.